Got to Believe
by ILoveTeenTitans2705
Summary: -Do you believe in the magic of love...if you hate each other? /Contains most of the shippings so this story is fair to everyone who ships RobRae, BBRae RobStar or any of the most paired couples! -OCs are added-
1. Prologue

_**Hello! It's me again. This story is based on a PH television series. I hope you'll like this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and Got to Believe plot and characters. I only own the OCs and some ideas here in the story.**_

**Prologue**

2 different people.

2 different worlds.

They are tied together by fate.

But believe it or not,

Love between them doesn't start so easy…

Especially if someone's in your way.

This is a magical love story that you _got to believe_.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Dad! Can I go to the fair?" the 9-year old asked to his father. "Let's see what your mom's decision is. Annella!" "Yes?" Annella called out from the kitchen. "Garfield wants to go to the fair." He replied. "Oh sure! I just finished washing the dishes. You can change now, Gar." She said as she went out of the kitchen. "Yay! Thanks mom and dad!" Garfield ran upstairs and cheers along the way. "Hm, you too hun." Carrie pointed her husband and also went upstairs to get ready. Flash just chuckled and followed after Annella to their room.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

After 3 hours of fun riding the rides and playing the games, they rested for a while in a bench. "That was exhausting." Annella groaned as she stretched her legs. "No it's not." Garfield says as he stands up. "That's easy for you to say." Flash mumbled and looked around when, "Hey look! A magic show!" "Where?!" Garfield asked excitingly. "Come on!" Flash told his son. He and Garfield invite Annella, but she insisted on staying since her feet ache. They ran towards the magic show nearby and watched the performers doing tricks. There, Garfield saw a girl his age watching beside him. She seemed bored. Gar poked her and said, "Uh, hi." "Hey." She replied. "Err…you seem bored." "Because it's boring." The girl says. "I think it's pretty cool." Garfield told her which made her look at him and asked, "Do you wanna see a real magic?" "Sure! Hey dad, can I go with…" "Raven." " Raven for a while? "Gar asked. Flash nodded. Raven grabbed his hand and together they ran. "Where are we heading?" "There!" Raven pointed behind the trees. "Watch this." She said as they sat down on the roots. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Black magic covered a tree nearby and the leaves turned all orange and yellow, something like in autumn, as it falls down on the grass. Garfield's eyes sparkled. "Whoa, you're so cool! I wish I can do it too!" he told her, still amazed. "Thank you. I was a natural in it. I was born with the powers." she explains. "Well that's all said." They talked for a while until it was time for them to go home.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

It's been three days since Garfield and Raven met. And those 3 days made them best friends. Since Garfield and his family are moving, they share this one last night watching the stars. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" Gar asks to Raven. "Sure is, but I still can't believe you have to move." Raven says sadly. "Don't be sad. I promise I'll never forget you. I'll remember your face, your attitude, your costume in the horror house and everything." Gar promises which made Raven smile a bit. "Me either. I also promise that." She says before giving him a hug. Garfield returned the hug and pulled away. "Hey Gar! Let's go now!" he heard his dad call him. He looks at Raven for the last time. "Bye Rave." "Bye Gar." Garfield then ran to his dad, leaving Raven to go inside their apartment.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Garfield sighed as he looked out of the window of the moving car. "I wish we didn't have to leave." "But Gar, the new place we'll live in will be ecstatic! You'll have lots of friends there!" Annella told him. "But what if they'll just suddenly shun me out? What if they're not like Raven?" he asks with sadness and a bit of angry tone. "Honey, I'm sure that your new friends will have the same characteristics Raven has." Annella assures. "How can you be sure mom?" "Very sure." Just then, a gunshot was heard. "What was that?!" Gar exclaims. "I don't know. I'll go check." Flash said and bravely went out. "Be careful!" his wife wishes him and turned to her frightened son. When Flash didn't came back after 15 minutes, his wife and son begin to worry. "Gar, you stay here. Don't come out. I bet this will get ugly." Annella says and also walks out, leaving the 9-year old in the vehicle. He waited and waited. Meanwhile, Annella saw 2 guys attacking Flash and another pair charging at her. "Ann! What are you doing in here? What about Gar?" Flash called out and dodge the attackers' attacks. But when one of the men pointed a gun towards Flash, Annella also pulled out her gun. "I'm sorry!" she said and pointed the gun towards the sky and pulled the trigger. But it was a mistake. Garfield, who couldn't resist the urge to stay in anymore, stepped out. But when he had walked 5 steps from their car, he felt a blow in his head. He screamed in pain before blacking out. Annella heard the scream. _"Could-could it…no! He was in the car!" _"Who was that?" Flash asked worriedly. Then they heard patrol cars and ambulances in the scene. She quickly hid the gun and she and Flash ran to their car. What they saw was terrible. Their son was lying on the ground, blood oozing down from his head. Nurses came with a stretcher and lay Gar on it.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Will he make it?" Flash asked to the doctor. "There's a 50% chance he won't." the doctor replied, "but in the bright side, he will make it if we inject him with a rare antidote." "Try anything as long as it's effective." Annella said eagerly. The doctor's mood was a mix of joy and concern. "I'll do it if you take the risk for your son. There will be side effects after this." He warned. Flash and Annella looked at each for a moment then back to the doctor. "We'll take it."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

It's been a month since the accident. Like what the doctor said, the antidote had some side effects on Gar. Because of it, Flash and Annella never let him go out anymore. "But why? Won't people accept me?" he will ask and Annella will reply, "No they won't. Look at yourself. You're green all over! You have fangs! People will just laugh at you!" which made him ran up to his room and shut the door. Yes, they are in their new home now. Every day, while looking at his reflection on the mirror, Gar would insult himself "You're a beast! You're not a normal boy anymore! Beast, YES. Boy, NO." He was really frustrated at the situation. Flash noticed this and decided to call him fairly. One night, they were having a silent dinner when Flash broke it. "Gar, I've been hearing you insulting yourself lately. Yes, you're appearance is a beast but you are still a normal boy. And for that, you will be called 'Beast Boy'." "Beast Boy? That's…actually not that bad." Annella says and their attention went to Gar. "Beast. Boy. Beast Boy. Alright! I'm in for the name." he cheered and smiled. The couple looked at each other and smiled. _Beast Boy. _Not a bad name, huh?

**Shout out to the first two reviewers, by the way:**

**Kaarlinaa and DC'sBirds1031 !**

**Thank you so much! I hope you'll keep reading it!**

**And for the new readers out there, **_**REVIEW**_**,**_** FOLLOW**_** and **_**FAVE**_**!**

**ByeXx!**


	3. Chapter Two

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you again for the second review, Kaarlinaa! I love you so much! :* **_

_**Anyway, in case you didn't know, Cyborg, Jinx and Flash here are parents. Why? Because they are the only other Titans to have a love triangle. :3 Okay, peaceful reading!**_

**Chapter Two**

8 years later…

"Beast Boy! Lunch is ready!"

"Coming mom!"

Beast Boy, who was stuck to his laptop, got up. He just had a new online friend, namely 'Kole'. To him, she was really nice because after she found out his true identity, Kole was like "So what?" meaning she didn't care. He ran out of his room and down to their kitchen. He sat on one of the chairs as his mother puts a plate of food on the table. They began to eat silently when Beast Boy spoke. "Mom, I have to tell you this. I want to go to real school…with people and not virtual teachers." Annella and Flash looked at each other and sighed. "Beast Boy, the school is dangerous. What if you hit your head or, or get bullied?" Annella worriedly asks. "I'm not a little kid anymore, mom. I know what I'm doing." He explains. "B's right, Ann. Why don't we let Beast Boy experience going into a real school again?" Flash says, siding on his son. "I don't know about this." She thinks for a moment then sighs. "Oh alright…but I'm gonna find a way for something." Annella left the room, leaving her two boys smiling at each other. "Did you hear that dad? After 9 years of asking her for that, she finally agreed!" the son cheered which made Flash reply. "I know. I'm really proud of you for not giving up hope for something you want." "Oh and dad, can I go to H.I.V.E Academy?" "Well let's just see about that." "I'm really excited to see if Kole is studying in there." Beast Boy's smile then disappeared. "Wish Raven would be too." He sadly says. "You still didn't get over Raven, huh?" Flash asks with concern. "I guess so. She was my best friend and the first one to be exact. It's just so hard to forget the person you valued most." "Oh cheer up son! How about you go to the fair?" the father suggests. "Where is it?" Beast Boy asks. "Well…it's actually back in our hometown." He nods. "I'll go later after lunch."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Mom! Dad! I'm going out for a while!" a gothic teenage girl calls out from the doorway. "Okay! But be back before dark!" her dad replied. The girl begins to walk away from her home and into the fair. "Hey Raven." The workers will greet as soon she arrives. You see, she was very well known since her mom currently works here. And as usual, she would go sit by a tree, the same ones where she and her best friend would sit. She sighed. _I wonder where you are now. I bet you already found a new best friend. _Minutes later, she decided to make the memories flow again. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she says and a black energy covered a tree nearby and its green leaves turned orange and yellow. Raven smiled. "I hope you will suddenly appear in my surroundings." She says to herself and stands up. Then dusts off and walks away. At that same time, Beast Boy arrived and sits by the same tree. He looks up to a nearby tree and saw that its orange and yellow leaves floated slowly down to the grass. He smiled.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" _

_Black magic covered a tree nearby and the leaves turned all orange and yellow, something like in autumn, as it falls down on the grass. _

"Good memories." He mutters and smiles to himself. Those three words had a special meaning to him.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

That night, Raven couldn't sleep. She was bothered by doubtful thoughts. _What if he really did appear? What if he came after I left? Oh darn! Why am I stupid not to stay?! _ Also, Beast Boy was in front of his laptop, having a chat with Kole.

"Well yeah. I didn't know if she did the autumn tree scene at the fair."

"Oh I'm sure Raven did it. What if she left before you arrived?"

"That might be possible. But I don't think so."

"How come?"

"I don't know. I just felt it. It wasn't her."

"Oh BB." Kole chuckled. "I'm not a witch or something but I can tell Raven did that because she wants to see you again and maybe, she waited for you but like I said earlier, you were late."

"I don't know Kole. Will Raven still recognize me? I mean, I was still a normal person when she saw me. Look at me now, I'm a freak! I'm sure she won't love me back now!" Beast Boy explains with a mix of sadness and anger in his tone.

"You're not a freak, B! I already told you that!" Kole then smirked. "And what do you mean _she won't love me back now_?"

Beast Boy blushed in embarrassment and quickly replies, "Whatever you're thinking, it was just a mistake. I was going too fast and non-sense words began coming out of my mouth."

"Hihi, yeah right. You were in love with Raven this whole time. Man, I'm so stupid to not realize this sooner!" Kole says.

"Oh come on Kole! You know I didn't mean that!"

"No. I know you mean every single word of it B. I can feel the tone of your voice when you said that." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and laughs.

He sighed. "Alright, fine. I do have feelings for Raven since we sat by the tree, Kole and I don't know if she felt the same way."

"Aw cheer up dude! I'm sure she felt the same way."

"I hope so."

***KNOCK! KNOCK!***

"Son! It's your mother. Can I come in?" Beast Boy's mother called out from the other side.

"Kole. Mom's here. We have to end now."

"Oh okay. Bye!"

Kole was about to end the chat when Beast Boy asks. "What school are you studying in?" "Well I study at HIVE Academy." Kole replied. "What's in there?" he asks again. "Um, most students there have powers and special skills and abilities. Why?" "Oh nothing. Okay, bye now!" Kole waved 'goodbye' to him and ended the chat. Annella comes in. "Beast Boy, I have something here that might change you." She says and holds up an injection filled with green liquid. "W-what's that, mom?" he asks a bit afraid. "Once I inject you with this, you will gain a special ability." Annella explains to him and continues. "This will hurt a bit." She injected her son's arm and Beast Boy quickly feels something different. Once the injection was not pierced into his skin anymore, his mother put cotton on it. "What did you feel?" his mother asked soothingly. "Different. Like different kinds of DNA are running in my blood." He replies. "Now, I want you to think of an animal." "Like what?" "Something like...a cat." Annella suggests. Beast Boy then shut his eyes tight and begins to think. Suddenly, he felt his body transforming. He looked down and saw that he really turned into a cat! "Now think you're in your human form." Annella says again and he did so. He looked down at his body again and he was back to being him. "How did I do that, mom?" Beast Boy asked. He was truly amazed. "You have gained the ability to transform into any animal you want, because I know where I will send you in." "You mean, I'm going to HIVE Academy?!" he exclaimed and Annella nodded. He then gave her a big hug. "Thank you mom! Thank you!"

"Anytime."

_**How did you like (or hate) that? Anyway, thanks for reading! And as usual, review, hear and follow! ByexX! :D**_


	4. Chapter Three

_**Author's note: Since school is coming in a week, I'll try my best to update two chapters every day because I am sure that I have little time in front of the computer. I hope you'll understand. **_

_**Oh and H.I.V.E Academy in here is for ALL students who have special powers, skills and abilities. It's just like an ordinary school but you know, it's H.I.V.E. **_

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Beast Boy! You ready?" Flash asked Beast Boy as he finishes eating his breakfast. "Yeah dad. Just a little nervous but I'm ready." Beast Boy replied. "Stay safe, alright?" Annella reminded him. He nodded and after saying 'goodbye' to his parents, he walked out of the door to see their driver already waiting for him outside. They both climbed in the car with the driver obviously on the driver's seat and Beast Boy on the passenger seat. On the way, their driver spoke. "Sir, are you sure about this?" "Yes, Jhon. I am sure." He replies. The rest of the travel was quiet and after 30 minutes, they finally arrived in front of H.I.V.E Academy. He saw students coming out of their vehicles and students who were probably walking to school. He climbs out and bids farewell to Jhon as he speeds off.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

In the noisy classroom, Robin was sitting on his seat trying to plan for a school project. "Okay, so we have $100 and the project will be a bulletin board. How much were the decorations again?" He was confused and with a noisy atmosphere, worse. You see, Robin was the class president and almost all tasks were assigned to him. He had no choice but to do it. After all, it was his responsibility. Then, a red-head girl comes in and proceeds to her seat behind him. The girl was curious on what Robin's been doing.

"Robin, what are you doing?" asks the girl. "Oh hey Starfire. I'm just doing something related for the project." He replied, not even bothering to look behind. "Is that so? Maybe you need some help?" she offers but Robin politely declined. Disappointed, Starfire gets one of her special notebooks and starts to draw random things on its page. _Oh Galfore. Will Robin never notice me? Will he never have the special feelings for me like he has for my best friend?_ Yes, Starfire had a huge crush on Robin ever since she moved here to planet Earth 3 years ago. She thinks he is perfect in every way. She knew Robin had feelings for her best friend but she will never hate her, even though she felt so hurt. Amidst the noisy atmosphere, she heard someone asking. "Um, is this Senior Section- A?" She looks by the doorway to see a green boy her standing. Starfire floats over to him and says, "Yes, this is the A section. Are you a new student?" He gives her a quick nod then asks, "You are?" "I'm Koriand'r but I go with 'Starfire'. Please come in!" They both went in and guided him to his seat, which is of course on her left side. "What is your name, green boy?" asked Starfire. "Beast Boy." He replies with a smile and she smiles back. "Robin, I would like you to meet Beast Boy. He is a new student here." Starfire tells him. Robin rubs his temples and turns around, to face to face with the green student. "Oh, uh, hey. I'm Robin. You must be Beast Boy." He says and Beast Boy smiled at him. Robin gives him a small smile then turns back to what he is doing. Just then, Raven walks in with her hood up. "Friend Raven! You have finally arrived!" Starfire cheered as Raven goes to her seat right side beside Starfire. "Hey Star." She greets. Robin turns around and says, "Hey Rave. Can you sit beside me? I really need someone to work with." "Oh, err…sure." Raven moves to a seat beside Robin and together, they discussed some plans. "Are Raven and Robin close?" asks Beast Boy. "In fact they do. Out of all the girls in this class, he only comes to my best friend, which is Raven." Starfire sadly replied. Beast Boy thinks. _Raven? Is she my old best friend? Or am I just mistaking? Gah! I'm confused. _"Is there anything wrong, Beast Boy?" Star asked and he shook his head. "Alright everyone. Return to your seats." A British accent filled their ears and they looked to see Mr. Richards going to his desk. The class was finally arranged. "Good morning students. I assume we have a new student for today?" Mr. Richards says and Beast Boy shyly stands up. "Oh, um, Garfield Mark Logan is my name. I go by Beast Boy now and I'm 18 years old. I actually have the ability to turn into any animal I want. That's it." He bashfully tells everyone as the class gives him an applause. He sit back again and now, Raven was in doubts. _Did he say 'Garfield'? Why does he have the same name as my old best friend? Could it be him? Naw! He's green and Gar has peach skin. It can't be possible. _

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Class dismissed." Mr. Light says as everyone goes out of the room. They had just studied about electricity and it's now LUNCH TIME! Now, Raven, Starfire, Robin and Beast Boy walk together to the cafeteria. Starfire was glad Robin always comes with them, although she knew what the reason was. From first look, Raven already despised Beast Boy. Starfire notices it but never knew why. Along the way, Beast Boy tries to communicate with the Goth chic but what does he get? Ignorance. She was too busy discussing with Robin about something. Even when they were getting their lunch. When they had reach their desired table, Raven was already irritated with the green guy and used her telekinesis to make his food splat on his face. Everyone saw it and Beast Boy turned really red. Starfire didn't know if it was of embarrassment or anger. "What'ya did that for?!" he yelled at Raven, who was smirking. "You didn't know how to shut up so…" she replied. "I can't believe you! You ruined my day!" "Well you also did too." Beast Boy stomped out and Raven left through her portal, leaving Starfire and Robin all awkward.

"So, uh, um, let's eat." Robin suggested and he and Starfire sat down. While eating, Robin tells Starfire, "I bet they're not going to be friends huh?" Starfire agrees. "Yes. They seem to despise each other now. And by the looks of the it, it will take a very long time for them to get along."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

After washing his face in the comfort room, Beast Boy walked out. He was still mad at Raven for embarrassing him in cafeteria minutes ago. "Once I see her, I'll make sure she pays." He grumbles. Meanwhile, Raven was surprised of her actions towards Beast Boy. _Why did I do it? Has my mind gone crazy? I mean, sure he's annoying but why did I let myself do it? What if he really is Garfield? But I'm not gonna apologize yet._

_**Hiyaa! First update for the day. Second one coming up! **_

_**Peace out! :-x **_


	5. Chapter Four

_**Author's Note: Since Kaarlinaa reviewed 3 times in a row, she's gonna be here in my story! And, I, myself will also be in here! It's my story so I can put anyone who I want. :P**_

**Chapter Four **

Things didn't go well for Beast Boy and Raven that day. Robin was happy, as to see no one can take Raven away from him. Last period came and the two avoid each other.

"I'll go home now. Bye." Raven says and walks away. "I'll go too. Bye you guys!" Beast Boy also says but with a more cheerful tone and runs away. And again, Starfire and Robin were the only ones left. Being a gentleman he is, Robin offered to take Starfire home. She blushed and said yes. So they walked together to a path that leads to Starfire's home. "Oh, uh, thanks for walking me home, Robin. I appreciated it." Starfire says. "No problem. It's quite dangerous for girls like you to walk alone in this time." Robin replied and Starfire smiled. "So do you have a thing for…Raven?" she asked which caught his attention. "Raven? Well, kinda." '_Oh, of course you do.' _Starfire thought and said, "Don't fear. I won't tell." "Thanks Starfire. It's not that obvious, right?" "No, it is not." She replied. They talked for some more and minutes later, they finally arrived in front of Starfire's home. He bid farewell to her and walked away. "See you tomorrow, Rob! Thanks again!" she says and steps in. "Who's the guy, daughter?" her father asked as soon as she arrived in their living room. "Good afternoon father. The guy was actually Robin." She replied and sat on the sofa. "Is he your boyfriend?" her father questioned which made Starfire all gloomy. "I wish."

"Oh puh-lease father! Who would even want Starfire? I mean, she's not like me." Starfire's sister's voice rang. "That was not nice, Blackfire." Galfore scolded her which only made Blackfire roll her eyes. "Anyway, sister, where are you going?" Starfire asked, noticing Blackfire's getup. "I'm going on a date with Jason. Be back in a few." She said and walks out. "It's getting worse every day." Galfore muttered and sighed. "Why, father?" "She's been going home late and I'm afraid something bad will happen to her." "True."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"How's school Beast Boy?" Annella asked to her son as he entered the living room. "It's fine." He replied. The doorbell rang. One of their maids rushed to get it. She opened the door to see a business man around 30's and a teenage girl the same age as Beast Boy but a little shorter. "Mr. Hale! It's nice you're here! Please come in!" Annella offered the visitors a space in their sofa and they gladly sat on the empty spaces. "What can we do Mr. Hale?" Flash asked and stood behind his wife as Beast Boy remained on his spot on the stairs. "Well my daughter, Airah just transferred here from Canada. I just enrolled her to HIVE Academy yesterday." Mr. Hale explained. "That's good news! What seems to be the problem?" Annella asked. "Airah here is really shy outdoors. I just want someone to accompany her to her classes." He replied and Annella was quick to say. "My son is also at HIVE so I guess he'll be the one to help her through the first week." "Oh wonderful! Where is he?" Beast Boy, who was still standing on the staircase, stared at the teenage girl sitting on the sofa. Her long blue hair was beautifully tied into French braid and her blue eyes and fair skin make her more dazzling. She was wearing a white laced dress that went down to her knees, blue blazer and blue flats. _Dang! That girl's really pretty in blue. _"Beast Boy! Don't just stand there! Come over here and meet Mr. Hale's daughter. Oh that's right; the pretty girl was the daughter of their rich neighbor who owned 2 companies and 2 schools on the south. He can never match her luxurious items. Beast Boy bashfully walked downstairs and swiftly walked in beside Flash. "Uh, h-hi there! I'm Beast Boy." He introduced and smiled. "I'm Airah. Nice meeting you." Her angelic voice flowed through the changeling's ears. "You know, you're kind of unique. You're green all over yet you look charming." She complimented which made Beast Boy blushed. "Thank you Airah. You are pretty too." He nervously replied which now made Airah blushed lightly. "So I see these two will get along just fine." Annella stated and chuckled. Hours passed by and it was finally time for Mr. Hale and Airah to leave. Surprising as it is, Beast Boy felt like he knew Airah for a long time and she felt the same. They said their "goodbyes" and bid farewell as Flash closed the door. "Well B, I think you got your eye on Airah back there." Flash told his son which made him blush. "He blushed for the first time! So you do like Airah!" Annella cheered. By now, the green boy's parents are already teasing him about the girl he just barely knew. '_And to think of it, Airah has a better attitude than Raven.'_ Beast Boy thought.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Hey Rave! Robin's here!" Raven's dad's voice rang from the living room. She got out and saw Robin sitting on their couch. Once he noticed it, Robin waved a bit. "Um, hey Robin. Why are you here?" she asked and sat beside him. "My stepfather told me that I should go study with someone I know." He replied and Raven raised an eyebrow. "So that someone is me? Well, you're my friend so yeah, sure. Just take out your stuffs and I'll go get mine." She said and ran back to her room. With less than 30 seconds, she came back with books, notebooks and sheets of paper piled on her two hands. Robin was quick to think and helped her, just like what an oblivious admirer would do. "Thanks. So anyways, shall we start?" she asked and Robin nodded.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Morning came. Airah got up after hearing her alarm clock ring. She took a 20-minute shower and dressed herself up. She blow-dried her shiny blue hair and tied it to a loose ponytail afterwards. It was when she was eating her breakfast when a knock can be heard on their front door. She finished her cereal and put the bowl on the sink. She quickly sprays mouth-fresheners in her mouth and opened the door. She saw none other than the boy next door. "Beast Boy? What are you doing here?" she asked confused. "So I was wondering, maybe you and I could go, you know? Walk to school together?" he nervously offered. Airah smiled and nodded. She ran inside and shouted at her parents' goodbye then went out with her bag. She closed the door and together they walked. "I never expected you would be such a gentleman, B." she said. "Just doing my job." He replied.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

At that same time, Raven was walking to school when she saw a familiar face riding on some kind of red motorcycle. "Hey Raven! Wanna ride?" Robin offered as he stopped the motorcycle beside her. "Well I'd rather walk-" She was cut off by Robin. "And I wouldn't take 'no' or 'I would rather' as an answer." Raven rolled her eyes. "Fine." She climbed behind him and slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. To her, it was nothing but to Robin, it was paradise.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Starfire and Roy just arrived in front of the school gates. They just talked about cute things and of course, bows and arrows. They saw Beast Boy and a blue-haired girl walking and talking together.

"You should have seen my mom's face when she found out about my powers!"

"Haha! What about your dad?"

"They seem close." Roy muttered when he saw Robin and Raven on Robin's motorcycle. He stopped it by the small parking lot and Raven climbed out first then Robin. He took off his helmet and shook his head. Almost every girl there was stunned, including Starfire. "Move out! Move out!" a girl's voice rang. Everyone turned to see the school's most popular girls walking towards them and they quickly gave way. "Robby-poo!" Kitten Walker, their leader screamed. She slowly stepped backwards when she saw Raven behind him. "Eww! What is Goth girl doing behind you?" she asked, disgusted. Raven just kept quiet as Kitten continued to insult her. "She's just gonna make you miserable, Robby-poo." "Kitten, enough! You may have the right to call me that nickname but you never had the right to insult Raven!" scolded Robin. "Just warning 'ya sugarplum!" she said as she and her girls walked away. "What the heck was that?!" he grumbled. He heard Raven say, "Robin, I'm sorry for 'causing much trouble to you. It's fine if you don't wanna-" "No Raven. It's okay. As your best friend, it's my job to defend you." Robin smiled at his words. Raven gave him her rare smile and hugged him. He hugged back and pulled away. "Raven hugging? Well that's…new." Roy whispered to Starfire and she nodded. "Yes it is. I am just glad Robin is lucky to have my best friend his best friend too." "I hope you're not jealous." Roy told her and she was quick to say no. The school bell rang and everyone went in the school grounds. As they were walking, Airah spoke. "That was cute, right?" "Yeah, sure." Beast Boy replied flatly. _'I hope Robin doesn't fall for that girl.'_

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

_**Hey! Sorry for the long update! Anyway, I guess you have noticed this chapter has a lot of Rob/Rae. BB/Rae fans, you may get one when the right time comes! Hehe, I hope no one's mad at me! Kay, peace yo's!**_


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

As Raven walked to her class, she saw Airah and Beast Boy walking together. 'Whatever.' She thought. When she tried to avoid them, Airah noticed her. "Hey! Aren't you Raven?" she asked with a smile. "Yup, and it'll be much appreciated if you let me go to my class." Raven replied with a straight, and mean-like tone. "Oh, no problem. You can go. I'm Airah, by the way." Airah said and her smile turned small. "Cool." was all Raven said before walking away. "Come on Airah! Don't even befriend her! She's really mean and that!" Beast Boy said with his eyes filled with concern. "Maybe she's not that really mean, B." Airah replied. Meanwhile, Raven heard what Beast Boy said about her. 'I wish Garfield was here.' She thought and sighed. Memories begin to flood her mind.

"_How about we play prince and princess?" Garfield suggested. "Princess? But Garfield, I'm a witch. An ugly, witch."Raven said. "You may be a witch, but you're my princess. And as your prince, I promise to protect you at all times!" Garfield announced as Raven chuckled. "Well then, as your princess, I also promise to defend you, no matter what." They both laughed as they put crowns made from art paper unto each other's head._

'Maybe if I just forced myself to defend his leave, then he would still be here right now.' She thought. Raven walked inside to see Karlina Henson and Trish Campbell (me) looking at her. "What are you looking at?" Raven ask displeased. "Oh nothing. We were just wondering how you get the cute guys here." Trish replied with a plastic tone. "I don't even know what you're talking about." Raven said and headed to her seat. "Don't know? Uh, hello?! Robin and Beast Boy look at you differently and treat you differently! Robin even chose you over Kitten!" Trish explained, higher voice on the last part. "She's right. And mark my word, BEAST BOY is MINE." Karlina warned before giving Raven a sweet, yet fake smile. Raven just rolled her eyes. 'Look differently? Pfft, yeah right.' She thought.

**TIME SKIP**

It's lunch break but Raven didn't want to eat. So she headed to the Magic Room, where students with black or white magic can stay, practice or meditate. Making sure no one was around, she floated 3 feet from the floor after making herself comfortable in lotus position. She closed her eyes and began chanting her mantra.

On the other side, Beast Boy was whistling to a tune when he passed by the Magic Room. He stopped when he heard something. He began to eavesdrop.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

'Raven?' Beast Boy smiled and was about to open the door when, "Mr. Logan, what are you doing here?" He turned to see the Headmistress. "Oh, uh, um, I'm just passing by." He said and smiled bashfully. "Then you don't need to go, huh?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. He shook his head for 'no' so the Headmistress just walked pass him. He was about to open the door again when the bell rang. So he just ran down the hallways when Raven opened the door and walked out. "Who the heck was that talking?" She asked to herself and went to the gym, where her next class was.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Starfire just finished her lunch of some weird food. She went out of the cafeteria to see the popular girls walking together. The group consists of: Kitten, Karlina, Trish and Lucy. They were talking about something and Starfire was eager to know. So she quietly floated from wall to wall to get a clear sound. "Me and Karly talked to the witch a few hours ago. Heck, she even tried to pretend like she didn't know!" Trish said. "Did she used some kind of love spell at Robin?" Lucy asked. "Oh I bet she did. Besides, there is no way a guy could fall for her without a hypnotizing spell." Kitten replied and she and the girls laughed. Starfire knew who they were talking about. 'So they're talking about Raven? Not very amusing.' The alien thought as she flies through the corridors and to the gym.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Beast Boy arrived on the gym's locker room. He sighed.

_Garfield and Raven were in the fair, at the costume shop to be exact. They dressed themselves with anything they could find for the costume party. After they purchased their desired clothing, they went home to change. Hours passed by and it was finally time for the costume party. Garfield arrived with Flash, wearing a batman outfit. Raven arrived, dressed like a real witch with long white hair, long black gown, black witch hat and black makeup. She was unrecognizable that Garfield didn't notice until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and screamed softly. "Garfield. It's me!" Raven told him. "Who are you?" Garfield asked which made Raven laugh. "Hahahaha! I can't believe you! You should have seen your face!" "What? Raven?! Is that..." And now, Garfield was holding back his laughter. "I can't-" He couldn't hold it anymore so he bursted out laughing. "What's so funny?!" Raven growled and stopped laughing. "Hey don't be mad! You laughed at me so it's fair I laughed at you too!" Garfield defended and continued to laugh._

The memory made Beast Boy giggle a bit as he finished changing to his gym uniform. He put his clothes and shoes on his locker and headed into the gym for class.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Thank you for the follows and favorites guys! It made me so happy! Anyway, don't forget to review, follow or fave! Byeee! :)


	7. Chapter Six

**_Reply to the Reviews Time (or RttRT)!_**

**_Kaarlinaa- Your character here is spoiled and kind of the Beast Boy-obsessed. Yeah, you'll get used to it though._**

**_Dark Sides- Thank you! But Terra won't make an appearance...yet. She will be here but just a long soon. :)_**

**_Author's Note: Thank you for the beautiful increase of the follows and favorites! Love you all!_**

**Chapter Six**

All of the senior students are now in the gym for their class. They were scattered in groups. Popular Girls here, Jocks there, Loners here, Sport addicts there, Flirts here, Normals there. Among the normals were Beast Boy and Airah. They were standing awkwardly there as the room was filled with different kinds of voices. "Beast Boy!" They heard a girl call but before the changeling could turn around, he was tackled to the floor. Beast Boy screamed. "Ahh! Get away from- Kole?!" The girl with pink hair, navy blue eyes and brownish skin helped him to stand up. "That's me!" She proudly said. "You can't just tackle a person!" Beast Boy scolded. "Whatever greenie. Hey, how ya doin?" Kole asked. "Fine, I guess." He replied. Kole leaned unto him and whispered, "So have you seen Raven yet?" "Not yet, but I met this girl whose name is also 'Raven' but that, she has a nasty attitude!" "You mean the black magic girl?" Kole assuringly asked. "Black magic?" Now, Beast Boy was confused. "Um, she chants something with, I dunno, something with the word Metrian? Or maybe it was Metron." Kole confusingly told him. "Is it Metrion?" Beast Boy asked hopefully. Kole shrugged when the teacher arrived. "May I call the attention of everyone!" She ordered as the students kept quiet. "Good. Today, we are playing dodgeball!" She announced to which most of the students thought how easy it would be. "But, with no powers." The teacher added, much to the students' disappointment. "So I will group you into two." The teacher looked at her list and begins to call the students who will be in Team HIVE and Team Five. It ended on Raven being in HIVE and Beast Boy in Five which made them opponents not only in real life, but also in dodgeball. The teacher, Mrs. Hough, blowed the whistle, signaling to start the game. By now, the aggressive students in each team are throwing balls on their opponents. May it be the one they hate, for example, Kitten (Five) to Raven (HIVE) or the one they love, another example, Starfire (Five) to Robin (HIVE).

**45 minutes later***

Almost everyone from both teams are now eliminated. Now that leaves for Raven or Beast Boy to win the game.

"Beast Boy." Raven snarled.

"Raven." Beast Boy replied with a bit of calmness.

"Don't be calm grass stain! You are going to lose!"

Beast Boy dropped his calm mood and retorted, "No, you are! Because I know that witches never win!"

The students gasped, but with the exception of the popular girls. Instead, they were amazed. "Is my hearing correct? Did Beast Boy actually called the witch a witch for real?!" Karlina happily asked to her friends. "Welcome to the Witch haters, Beast Boy." Trish muttered and smiled. Kitten nodded and smirked. 'I always knew she was a loser witch.' Meanwhile, Robin, Starfire, Kole, Airah and Speedy were bothered by what Beast Boy just said. _'How dare he calls her a witch!'_ Robin thought angrily. '_What has gotten into Beast Boy?!'_ Starfire mentally asked herself. _'Oh man. Beast Boy, you're so in trouble with Robin.' _Kole mentally told the green boy. _'Beast Boy is seriously out of his mind. ' _Airah thought. "What the hell?" Speedy muttered.

The retort made Raven angry so without warning, she picked up a ball and angrily threw it at Beast Boy. Beast Boy on the other hand, sensed it and caught it. The two glared at each other and began to pick up the balls that surround them and threw it with all their might. The others were watching silently and Mrs. Hough, well, she was observing and recording the game. This went on for 30 minutes until Raven hits Beast Boy on the back. But before the ball could hit him, he threw his ball to the air and hit Raven on the stomach. Not so long after, the two got up and simultaneously announced, "I win!" Mrs. Hough looked at them and said, "Actually, it's a tie." "But, what, how could that be?!" Raven asked desperately. "Yeah, I mean, I won. So that means she lost!" Beast Boy protested. Raven gave him a cold look. "What do you mean I lost? Excuse me but I think you messed it up. I win and you lose!" She argued. "Now that's enough you two. It's a tie...and it's final." Mrs. Hough said sternly. The two sighed and threw mind daggers at each other.

"Witch."

"Green freak."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Who does he think he is to call himself a winner?!" Raven grumbled as she went out of the comfort room. Unknown to her, Beast Boy set a trap by the doorway. She screamed as she got hung upside down with the rope tight on her ankle. Beast Boy, who was hiding laughed and got up. When Raven caught sight of Beast Boy, she yelled. "BEAST BOY! LET ME DOWN YOU GREEN JERK!" "Never. With a capital N." Beast Boy replied arrogantly as he stood beside a safe distance from Raven. "And so you're gonna left me hanging here?" Raven asked with a dry tone. "Obviously." The green boy replied with a smirk and began to walk away when...

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

"Raven?!" Beast Boy turned around but his once-captive disappeared after saying the words.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**_Just to remind you that if I have short updates, that means I'm on my iPad, kay? So please don't be mad at me. :) anyway, please leave a review and some follows and favorites, perhaps? _**

**_Bye!_**


End file.
